Natsu and Erza Body Swap
by Natsu90
Summary: It's my first story so hope you like it Disclaimer: If I owned fairy tail I would't write a fanfic Hope you ENJOY


CHAPTER 1 : That wizard...

It was a normal day for Natsu he was just he was just finishing his dinner as he opened

the door to his guild (fairy tail) he was welcomed as usualy by Gary (kick in the face). Just what on earth are you doing Gray you ice brain!? shouted Natsu. What did you say you fliping oven?! replied Gray rather instently. As Natsu was about to hit him back natsu felt a large pain in the back, it was Gajeel

Gajeel: Fight me you overrated dragon

Gray: Fuck off gajeel I was fighting with him first

Natsu: Come on I'll take both of you! D:

Gray gived Gajeel that look it ment he wanted to help him bring his enemy (Natsu) down. Gajeel noded as they both jumped at the fire dragon .

But of course Natsu doged it . Before they both could charge again Natsu had blasted them with all his power causing half of the building to fall. Shit they all thought.

Master ISSSS going to kill us. Before they even tryed to escape Erza was right in front of them also scared. I don't want to be a cat! she cryed .

It only took her about 3 minutes to come up with a plan. We'll go on a mission and come back with the money so master won't be mad at us :D. I dont feel like going on a mission I don't want me having fu... he could even finish the sentence when he saw erza looking at him as if like she was ment to kill him. Fu..king here on my own so I'll come with you. The whole guild laughed .

Ok said erza Natsu and I will go on this one , Gajeel and Gray will go on the other one master will come back in 2 days time so hurry up or ... it was enough niether one of them wanted her to finish the sentence. So they left off what's our mission Erza? Natsu asked we have to help a scientist with his experiment replied erza. They had been walking and walking and walking and walking. Finaly they had reached their destination it was a small villige with only few houses near a small river. Suddenly Natsu notice a small creature in the bushes it was small and cute Natsu came closer to it he wanted to pet it as he placed his hand near creature's ear the creature took a bite of Natsu's fingers (it didn't bit it off) Ahhhh dragon started roaring and running around like a mad person he came closer to erza hoping she would do something she put her hand out to grab it but creature had a better idea he jumped on her hand and tryed bitting her finger but it didn't work. As he tryed to bite it the creature had not noticed that Erza was wearing steel gloves and he lost all his teeth. Serve you right Natsu laughted while sucking his finger for the pain to stop a man jumped out of the bushes.

man: Hey you what have you done to my pet!?

Natsu: Pet he tryed to kill us!

Erza: shut up natsu! Were sorry about this can you tell me where doctor "Flicherstine" is?

It only took few seconds for Natsu to die laughing Flichterstine hahahahahahahhaha what.. hahaha a stupid name hahahah

That's me you stupid lizard! the man shouted. Enough first you hurt my pet and now you're laughing at my name you need a punishment! He took out a wand. What? Nastu asked. Were you not a scientist? added Erza. No man answered I also am a wizard as he was moving his wand. A wierd light has shined on Natsu and Erza and they both fall asleep. Pff Fairy tail? they should name it terrible fail tail man said laughing at his own joke as he left. Natsu was the one to wake up first the first thing he felt was a heavy weight on his chest as he got up he saw long red hair coming at his face what last time I looked I had short and pink hair? He had then noticed something really fucked up it was his own body laying on the ground. What on Zeref is that !? He could hear Erza voice saying that. Could it be that the course caused us to swap bodies? Natsu groand as he saw his own body getting up.

Author notes

Thank you all for reading my fanfic I do know it's

a bit short but It's my first one so Next one should be a lot longer hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
